(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel 1,3dihydro-3-(2-hydroxyethyl)-2H-isoindol-1-one derivatives, to processes for their preparation, to methods of using the derivatives and to pharmaceutical compositions of the derivatives. These compounds are useful for treating ulcers in a mammal and for preventing or decreasing the secretion or availability of excessive amounts of gastric or hydrochloric acid in a mammal suffering from hyperchlorhydria and/or associated conditions.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A search of the chemical literature of 3-substituted derivatives of 1,3-dihydro-2H-isoindol-1-one has revealed the following references: H. J. Roth and G. Hundeskagen, Arch. Pharm. 309, 58 (1976); Derwent Publications Ltd. Farmdoc 21903 v for Japan Patent J4 9014,459; Chem. Abstr., 78, 58179s (1973) for Tetrahedron Lett., 4517 (1972); M. K. Eberle, U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,771, issued July 1, 1975; E. Breuer and S. Zbaida, Tetrahedron, 31, 499 (1975); and Chem. Abstr., 55, 15485c (1961) for Gazz. chim. ital., 90, 559 (1960). Although the above references disclose a number of 3-substituted 2,3-dihydro-1H-isoindol-1-one compounds, they do not reveal any 3-(2-hydroxyethyl) derivatives, which are related to the 1,3-dihydro-3-(2-hydroxyethyl)-2H-isoindol-1-one derivatives of this invention. F. M. Rowe et al., J. Chem. Soc. 1098 (1936) describes a process, which we have modified to produce some compounds of this invention.